“What's on TV?” is a phrase echoed across multitudes of households on a regular basis. In recent years, television service providers have incorporated electronic programming guides (EPGs) into their service offerings. Such EPG arrangements can allow a user to browse through current and future television listings on television channels. While such EPG arrangements can offer users access to large amounts of information about content, a user may desire an alternate presentation arrangement for determining available content.